This invention relates to a monitor of breathing that can detect the low positive pressure of exhalation at the nostrils of an air breathing human or animal, in like manner the negative pressure of inhalation, and the lack of any pressure when breathing is suspended.
This invention is a simplified use of the method described in patent pending for "Monitor of Low Pressure Intervals with Control Capabilities" filed Aug. 13, 1993 by Henry G. Dietz (application Ser. No. 08/106,083). However, the invention in this application is used for a completely new use, and has a sensor with two functions instead of the single function sensor used in the pending application.
In patent pending (application Ser. No. 08/106,083), the sensor is used to detect the on-set of inhalation with control capabilities. This application uses a two function sensor, one function for detecting inhalation, and a second function for detecting exhalation, with detection of breath being suspended when the two functions detect no breathing.
The experience gained from the development of the patent pending resulted in an effort to develop a device that could use the sensor of the patent pending to create a new useful product of low cost that enables one to snychronize exposure of film to actual respiration of a patient. It makes it possible to display patient's breathing to ascertain that the radiographer's instructions are being followed by the patient. It is an excellent training aid that can show the importance of respiration as part of the X-ray procedure.
Breath Exposure Synchronizer allows studies on how a patient breathes. For example, it shows a second breath often can be better than the first as more air can be inhaled on the second breath without the unsteadiness obtained in the first breath. It can be used to teach patients correct breathing procedures prior to being subjected to radiation. Its use results in less radiation exposure by reducing the need for repeat radiographs. The use of a nasal cannula for sensing eliminates the need for electrical connections to the patient, and makes the Breath Exposure Synchronizer suitable for use with MRI (Magnetic Resonance Imaging.)